Gone Away
by CharlieTheAstr0naut
Summary: When she was two-years-old, she wanted to go touch the stars of the solar system. Now at the age of twelve, she only wants to go home.


**Alright, first of all, I've got a problem when it comes to attachment with fictional characters. Second, Nick how could you do this to me, man ;_; Third, here's an idea I thought of while watching the credits of the game (You'll probably know what I'm talking about if you've played it). Enjoy :3**

* * *

Her father made a promise to her when she was a young girl, barely old enough to start elementary school. "When you're a big girl, Amelia," He said, "When you're about old enough to enlist, I'll take you up there. You'll get a close up of our moon, the planets, and we'll go as far as we can until the stars are visible." At age two, Amelia was mystified and amazed. The thought of being able to touch the stars filled her with uncontrollable joy. It was a wish that made her look forward to the next upcoming years of her life. But ten years can sure make a difference. Amelia, now twelve, no longer wanted to explore the solar system. She only longed to go home. She wanted to be back in her room, surrounded by posters of her favorite bands and video games, laying on her soft bed overflowed with pillows while sleeping next to her attention-loving cat. But all of that was replaced with fluorescent lighting, a white room, and a nauseating chemical atmosphere.

The hospital was Amelia's home for several months, but at this stage, it became more like a morgue, as she knew that somewhere outside her room, the doctors and nurses were talking about how the cancer was getting worse, how the treatments were failing; Somewhere in there, she knew they were talking about alternatives to either keep her alive, or, as one recommended, "let her go". Amelia knew, just knew, that she didn't have much time to be in this world anyway, and anything they did wouldn't expand her life line. Every hair on her body was gone, her eyes expressed fatigue, her fevers and coughs were off the charts, and she only had enough strength to breathe, and if she had any left over, she would try to perform any small movements (Either sitting up or holding up her phone) or simply stay awake. Amelia's father would always pay her visits since her diagnosis, and it was only once she wasn't awake when he came in. Being the only parent she looked up to, whenever Amelia saw him, she made every second count as a good one while she still had time.

It's been almost two weeks since he came in, leaving the US for the annual Fleet Week Parade in Geneva, Switzerland along with other reasons that concerned his position in the military. The only interaction she had with him was through phone and video calls, where Amelia would either update her dad on their favorite baseball team or on her health, and at the end of each call, he'd always tell how much she loved her, and how he was proud of her for being his little warrior. She would hear his voice for the last time on the day Geneva got attacked and left in ruins. While she still kept her eyes open days after the enemy intrusion, Amelia would watch the same footage of the city in Switzerland that was now nothing more than a pile of ashes, listening for any updates that would bring her any sort of hope. She was watching the news right now, holding up her phone over her face as she tuned into the report. It showed people on the streets in all different countries, smiling and cheering in celebration as it was announced that the threat from the SDF has ceased.

However, Amelia wasn't smiling. The footage she wanted to see were the soldiers returning from the fight, hoping that somewhere in that picture, she could see her dad, alive and in one piece. But it wasn't shown like her imagination had planned. Sighing softly, Amelia closed out of the news application, wanting the drop the phone against her chest but she lazily kept it held over her view. Instead, she opened her messages. There wasn't anything exciting either as she knew that most of her notifications were from her classmates and friends wishing her well. As she scrolled to the last message, she almost dropped her phone, feeling a sudden shock of surprise as the notification was a voicemail under the bold name, 'Sun of my Life', a name she had labeled for her dad. Amelia noted that it was delivered early this morning, a time she was still asleep. Making sure the volume was at its highest, she clicked 'play' on the voice mail, already on the brink of tears as she heard her dad say-

 _"Hey there, 'star of my life'. I hope you listen to this when you get a chance. First of all, I know you're probably worried after what's been happening over here. Well, the good news is I'm still alive and well, though there were others who weren't as fortunate as I was. But right now, we're putting up quite the fight. Let me just say that every mission we've done so far, you were always on my mind every time, and I could only think about how you've been facing your own battle down there too."_ His tone of voice almost sounded broken as he paused, and Amelia took the moment to lay her phone on her chest, sniffing emotionally as her father continued, sighing, _"But you know, in times like these, I guess we both have to be strong... I miss you so much, kiddo. You have no idea how much I want to see you right now... We're all hoping to put a stop to this war. Once we do, I'll be back on earth before you know it. Haha... Did I mention that we've been fighting out in space? Pretty crazy, huh?_ " After what sounded like a forced chuckle, he finished _"But for the time being, just keep being the strong warrior you are, Amelia. I love you."_

The voice mail ended, followed by Amelia's raspy, weary voice saying, as a tear slipped from her eye, "I love you too, daddy..."

* * *

For only passing through a day or two, the young cancer patient was running low on strength. Amelia could barely hold any object, no matter how light, for no longer than a few seconds, as her hands seemed like nothing but skin and bone. The pain was sharp whenever she coughed, and occasionally as she slept, she would let out raspy gurgling sounds of what her doctors called, "death rattles". She could barely stay awake anymore, which is what made her nurse give up on trying to feed her in an attempt to help her restore her missing nutrients. These were signs that the doctors and her knew that the alternatives for further treatments probably weren't an option anymore. But today she was awake, but the least she could do was look around and listen to the nurse read the messages she had on her phone, and when she stopped talking, Amelia turned her head, "Anything from my dad...?"

"No, sweetie," She replied.

"Nothing about coming to visit or something...?"

"I'm afraid not."

Amelia let out a weak sigh, and somewhere in there was a soft gurgle. Shortly after, she turned her head to look up at the ceiling, but instead her attention was turned to the footsteps approaching her door. Coming in was an officer dressed in white, and Amelia ached to get a clear sight of who this person was as her vision began to blur.

"I apologize, ma'am," The nurse said, "But I think visiting hours are almost over."

"I'll be quick, miss," The officer replied, and Amelia didn't strain getting a better look anymore as she knew that the voice didn't belong to her father. The woman at the door continued, "But I ask that I have a minute with... Amelia Reyes?"

"She's right there," What was said shortly after was a white noise to Amelia's ears, but she saw the nurse walk out of the room, and the woman in white walked up to the foot of her bed. "Amelia?" She began, "You're Nick Reyes' daughter, correct?"

She confirmed it with a nod.

"I used to serve alongside him. I don't know if he told you much about what was happening this past week, but he proved to be a strong leader out there."

"Where is he...?" Amelia rasped, feeling as if her lungs were getting crushed as she prepared for the unsaid.

"Well, that's why I'm here," The officer swallowed thickly, "And let me just say, I know this isn't what you want to hear, and being in this rank, I hate to say it... Amelia, I've been asked to inform you that your dad has been reported dead at the Tharsis Shipyard in the Mars Orbit. In effort to finish our mission, it was on his orders to fire on his position, which not only made the operation a success, but saved four additional lives, counting myself." The woman paused, observing Amelia's uneasy silence. Behind those father-like eyes, there was shock and heartbreak that couldn't be expressed.

"His remains have since been found and will be sent back to earth as soon as possible," She continued, firmly trying to hold back her emotions choking at her throat, "And with warm regards, I extend my greatest sympathy for your loss..."

Amelia's expression was readable now. Her eyes were now dripping slowly with tears. Her lungs were heated and crushed now, and her heart: Shattered. For a moment, it felt as if Amelia was getting sucked into a black hole as everything fell dark around her. Her insides were hallow, her feelings were numb, yet she was too exhausted to wail or breakdown even though she wanted nothing more than to express her rage and sadness. But all she could do was let her tears fall as she let out another raspy breath.

The woman felt the need to say something, though she remained quiet for a few more seconds before moving forward, taking Amelia's skeletal hand in hers in attempt to offer some comfort. "He loved you, Amelia, and there's no doubt that he wanted nothing more than to come home to you."

"I know..." Amelia said, almost inaudibly, "I know..." Still trapped in the dark, the only light she could see were the memories playing in her head like an old film. Every image she saw went in order from her day of birth to where she is now, and in every image was her dad, holding her hand, offering words of love and encouragement, or he was just there, letting her cry onto his shoulder until she didn't have any tears left. Even as the series of her life line ended, she could still see her dad, hearing his voice as she could almost reach out and hold his hand.

Though as she heard the sweet sound of her parent's voice, all the officer could hear was the young girl's heartbeat turn into a flat line.


End file.
